sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Defiant-class Fast Battleship
Defiant, Cascadian Fast Battleship laid down 1925 Units: 4 planned *''CRS Defiant'' *''CRS Reliant'' *''CRS Reprisal'' *''CRS Warrior'' Design Specifications Displacement: 51,850 t light; 55,000 t standard; 59,998 t normal; 63,997 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (920.47 ft / 910.00 ft) x 114.00 ft x (33.00 / 34.75 ft) (280.56 m / 277.37 m) x 34.75 m x (10.06 / 10.59 m) Armament: 9 - 16.00" / 406 mm 50.0 cal guns - 2,400.00lbs / 1,088.62kg shells, 125 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1925 Model 3 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, majority forward 1 raised mount - superfiring 16 - 5.00" / 127 mm 43.0 cal guns - 61.05lbs / 27.69kg shells, 500 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1925 Model 8 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 40 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 40.0 cal guns - 1.87lbs / 0.85kg shells, 4,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1925 Model 4 x 4 row quad mounts on sides, evenly spread 6 x 4 row quad mounts on side ends, majority aft 20 - 1.00" / 25.4 mm 50.0 cal guns - 0.53lbs / 0.24kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1925 Model 10 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread Weight of broadside 22,662 lbs / 10,279 kg Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 15.0" / 381 mm 532.00 ft / 162.15 m 17.00 ft / 5.18 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 90 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 15.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 4.00" / 102 mm 532.00 ft / 162.15 m 31.00 ft / 9.45 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 89.00 ft / 27.13 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 18.0" / 457 mm 11.0" / 279 mm 14.0" / 356 mm 2nd: 1.00" / 25 mm 0.50" / 13 mm 1.00" / 25 mm - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 6.00" / 152 mm Forecastle: 1.00" / 25 mm Quarter deck: 1.00" / 25 mm - Conning towers: Forward 14.00" / 356 mm, Aft 4.00" / 102 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric cruising motors plus geared drives, 4 shafts, 208,000 shp / 155,168 Kw = 32.11 kts Range 10,000nm at 16.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 8,997 tons Complement: 1,916 - 2,491 Cost: £15.955 million / $63.820 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 4,520 tons, 7.5 % - Guns: 4,520 tons, 7.5 % Armour: 19,734 tons, 32.9 % - Belts: 5,900 tons, 9.8 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 2,441 tons, 4.1 % - Armament: 3,786 tons, 6.3 % - Armour Deck: 7,013 tons, 11.7 % - Conning Towers: 594 tons, 1.0 % Machinery: 6,753 tons, 11.3 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 20,793 tons, 34.7 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 8,148 tons, 13.6 % Miscellaneous weights: 50 tons, 0.1 % - On freeboard deck: 50 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 82,395 lbs / 37,374 Kg = 40.2 x 16.0 " / 406 mm shells or 13.6 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.07 Metacentric height 7.0 ft / 2.1 m Roll period: 18.2 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 70 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.68 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.04 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and large transom stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.613 / 0.621 Length to Beam Ratio: 7.98 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 34.62 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 52 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 67 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 10.00 degrees Stern overhang: 5.00 ft / 1.52 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 22.00 %, 31.00 ft / 9.45 m, 25.00 ft / 7.62 m - Forward deck: 29.00 %, 25.00 ft / 7.62 m, 22.00 ft / 6.71 m - Aft deck: 27.00 %, 22.00 ft / 6.71 m, 22.00 ft / 6.71 m - Quarter deck: 22.00 %, 22.00 ft / 6.71 m, 22.00 ft / 6.71 m - Average freeboard: 23.62 ft / 7.20 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 89.8 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 181.4 % Waterplane Area: 80,094 Square feet or 7,441 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 112 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 215 lbs/sq ft or 1,048 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.99 - Longitudinal: 1.01 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform 2 Scout Aircraft Included Building Information CRS Defiant Builder: Reilly & Colette Inc., Bremerton Laid: 26 March 1925 CRS Reliant Builder: Reilly & Colette Inc., Bremerton Laid: 2 April 1925 CRS Reprisal Builder: Moran Brothers Ltd., Seattle Laid: 4 May 1925 CRS Warrior Builder: Moran Brothers Ltd., Seattle To be Laid: Q3 1925Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels